stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Revok
Gul Revok was an officer in the Cardassian Guard in the late-24th century. He played a major role in Cardassian politics in the 2370’s before, during, and after the Dominion War. ( ) Prior to the Dominion War Following the that restored political authority to the Detapa Council in 2372, Revok was chief of staff to Skrain Dukat, military adviser to the Council. When representatives of Starfleet Tactical’s strategic branch met with the two, Revok objected to the idea of using Bajoran guerilla tactics to defeat the Klingons. Dukat, however, followed the wisdom that understanding an enemy was a key to defeating an enemy. Following an interstellar diplomatic meeting, Revok was outraged at the Federation’s reluctance to share certain technological secrets and ordered the sabotage of the Starfleet runabout . Dukat then requested that no more acts of terrorism be committed, only to change his mind following the Klingon incident at Korma. ( , , : " The True Way"). The Dominion At some point in 2373, Revok arranged a meeting between Dukat and Weyoun in , culminating in the Cardassian Union becoming a protectorate of the Dominion. ( , : Book 2, : " The True Way") Many in the military welcomed the alliance with the Dominion and a war against the Federation and its allies. As the war dragged on, however, Revok became disenchanted with the alliance in late 2375. When Corat Damar founded an anti-Dominion rebellion, Revok was dispatched to Rondac III to destroy a Vorta cloning facility. ( , : " The True Way"). Prior to the Cardassian Liberation Front’s capture of a Jem’Hadar fighter that was having the Breen energy dampening weapon installed, Damar’s right-hand man Gul Rusot contacted Revok and expressed his dislike for Starfleet liaison Kira Nerys. Rusot and Revok agreed that placing Cardassia’s fate in Federation hands would be as disastrous as allowing Dominion rule to continue. Revok arranged for Damar to come to Cardassia Prime in order to lay a trap for the rebellion’s leader. ( , , : " The True Way") Following the defeat of the CLF, Revok left Cardassia, and so was not on the planet when the Dominion began eradicating the Cardassian people as retribution for their acts of rebellion. He was told upon his return that the Federation Alliance was responsible for the massive orbital bombardment, and he vowed to make the Federation pay for its alleged crimes. ( , : " The True Way") Hostage Crisis Six months after the end of the Dominion War, Revok hatched an elaborate plot to assassinate Castellan and frame the Federation. Phase One involved taking the crew of the hostage and demanding that the relief convoys from the Federation stop. This was part of a plan to lure ''Lambda Paz captain Limis Vircona to Cardassia. Once in Revok’s custody, Limis was coerced into helping calibrate the weapon used to assassinate Ghemor. After the plan was put in motion, Revok turned Limis over to Gul Hadar, who was seeking retribution for the death of his brother at Limis’s hand. After the failed assassination plot and the actions of a Starfleet triple agent that allowed military loyal to Ghemor to take down the entire terrorist network, Revok was again forced to flee Cardassia. ( :" The True Way") Category: Cardassians Category:Cardassian military personnel Category: True Way members